


2:22 AM

by RobinYourHouse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, C!dream apologists dni, Dream is a bitch, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, props to my friend rei for that idea, techno is an (adoptive) father pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinYourHouse/pseuds/RobinYourHouse
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are being taken care of buy dream under the guise of him protecting them. But what will they do when their world gets flipped on their head as Technoblade realizes dream has a terrible secretThis is not rpf! It’s only about their characters on the dream smp. Also remember to respect CC’s boundaries and I’ll take this down if it makes any of them uncomfortable.
Relationships: None, respect content creators boundaries
Kudos: 12





	2:22 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first posted work, feel free to yell at me in the comments if there’s something that needs fixing. “Beta read” by my pal Aularei. Hope y’all like my garbage /J

*click*  
-recording start  
Hey Tubbo, how are you doing with getting that thing working?  
Im getting closer, it’s just old and a little finicky- annnnnd there we go! It’s recording now

Tommy Watched as Tubbo stepped away from the camera that had showed up in their room mysteriously, he smiled proudly and picked it up off of the stand it was on pointing it at Tommy.

“I still don’t get why dream gave us this thing, it’s basically useless down here” Tommy rolled his eyes slightly and flopped down on their couch, he could feel himself falling asleep but he pinched himself awake. He had a rough night last night but eventually got an hour or two. That would have to be enough.

“Come on I’m sure it could be fun, we could make our own films! Like spider man, you love that movie remember? There’s not a lot of space in here but, we could make it work right Tommy?” Tubbo smiled and made a super hero pose, shakily balancing the camera so it wouldn’t fall. Tommy sighed and sat up, banishing the last of his tiredness and turned around in his seat.

“Sure Tubbo, we can make a movie if you want to.” Tommy smiled, he was glad tubbo was excited about this. They needed something new to do down here. And hopefully Tubbo wouldn’t notice him slipping.

Let’s watch that avengers movie again! So we can use it for our movie!  
Spider-Man?  
Spider-Man.

__

__

Tommy was worried about Tubbo, he knew that boredom hit hard down here. Tubbo always felt it much harder than he did. There wasn’t much he could do except try to make things interesting, but it was hard, and he was getting tired. So so tired, but he had to keep it up for tubbo. He was barely watching the movie at this point even though it was his favorite. All he wanted was to nap forever and wake up in a normal house. With his own Aunt May and Tubbo by his side. He just wanted a normal life, he didn’t even want to be a hero anymore, all he wanted was a home. A real one. But what could he do about it, stuck in this dumb basement. With his dumb weak fire powers. He couldn’t do shit. Especially not against dream.

“Tommy? Are you ok?” Tubbo shook his shoulder a little bit, a concerned look on his face. “You look tired, are you sure you want to do the movie?” Tommy shook his head and smiled  
“I’m ok tubs, I’m sure of it. Let’s just do that movie ok?” Tommy could tell Tubbo wasn’t buying it but he signed and got up anyways.  
“If you say so Tom, I’ll go grab the camera” Tubbo walked back and Tommy managed to wake himself up enough to get up and smile more genuinely.  
“Let’s do this”

Tubs are you sure about this? I’m not really supposed to use my fire powers, I could burn the house down.  
Come on please?  
Fine Tubbo I’ll-  
*crash*  
Tub- put the camera away, put it away!

Tommy watched Tubbo shove the camera into the corner, frightened. Tommy made sure he was closer to the door before dream came barging in. Then Tubbo wouldn’t take the beating he knew was coming. It always happened when dream got mad. 

Dream slammed open the door and waisted no time grabbing Tommy’s hair and slamming him into the nearest wall, he could hear his brain rattle around his skull as he got pulled away. Tommy just wished he knew why, why Dream always took his anger out on them. But he never said a damn thing, his violent tendencies always calmed him down enough. Dreams foot connected with his stomach and he saw stars, he barely had time to register that he fell until his head hit the floor. All tommy could hear was his heart beating out of his chest, his head was spinning and tommy could swear he felt a rib crack. There was nothing he could do, but wait it out. Tommy could see Tubbos shaking form hiding behind the couch and was glad he didn’t have to deal with this. He could take it alone, he could take it, for Tubbo.

*thump, slam*  
Tom- toms- are you ok? I- I’m sorry I couldn’t do an-  
Hng- I’m ok Tubbo, don’t worry about it. Why don’t we keep making that movie?  
It- it was still recording- should we keep it?  
No. Dream would kill us if he knew that was on there. Get rid of it.  
*click*  
-recording stoped  
-delete recording?  
-Y/N  
-Y  
-recording deleted


End file.
